sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gebruikersblog:Speedlion/Anberlin In War - Begin
Oooowkeeee... Dit is een verhaal waarmee ik onlangs mee ben begonnen... een ander verhaal heb ik afgesloten en ik dacht: 'Ik moet het toch ergens mee compenseren...' Het is een stuk beter geschreven en heeft meer actie en grotere gevechten... Een oorlog op een andere planeet, 57 Archie-Comics karakters, heel veel actie, weinig romantiek, een goede verhaallijn, gevechten met de 12 elementen van de aarde... alles wat je nodig hebt voor een goed verhaal... en het goede nieuws is... nadat je dit begin hebt gelezen kun je zelf kiezen wie van de 57 karakters je volgt... je hoeft mij alleen maar te vragen met wie ik moet beginnen... als je het niet snapt moet je gewoon lezen. 'Zijn we er bijna?' vroeg Sonic, terwijl hij de besturingsruimte binnenkwam. Hij staarde tegen de grote hoeveelheid knopjes en foefjes in de kamer, ter grootte van een woonkamer. Binnen een seconde wist hij het antwoord. Door de voorruit van de besturingsruimte lag een grote, groen-blauwe planeet. 'Net Mobius, hè,' zei Antoine, zonder zich naar Sonic om te draaien. 'Zeg dat wel. Maar dan wel een maatje groter.' 'Uh-uh,' zei Sally. 'En ik hoop dat Tails het er naar z'n zin heeft gehad.' 'Ik mis 'm wel,' zei Rotor Walrus, die ook aanwezig was in de besturingsruimte. 'Ik ben blij dat we eindelijk weten waar hij is. Ik ben benieuwd hoe die planeet er uit ziet... hoe heet die planeet nou?' 'Anberlin,' zei Knuckles, net de besturingsruimte binnenkomend. 'De bewoners zouden vreselijk veel op ons lijken.' 'Doen ze ook,' zei Rotor. 'Het zijn net Mobians. En ik ben daar nog steeds verbaasd over.' 'Sally! Inkomend bericht,' zei Antoine. 'Laat maar komen,' zei Sally. Het grote scherm ging aan en een hert met vervaarlijk grote horens en een net pak aan verscheen. 'Hallo. U betreedt de atmosfeer van Anberlin. Welke redenen heeft u?' 'Goededag... Ik ben prinses Sally, prinses van het Kingdom of Acorn, op de planeet Mobius. Wij zijn hier voor onze vriend Tails, beter bekend onder de naam Miles Prower.' De naam Tails deed luchtverkeerleider weinig, maar bij de naam Miles Prower werden zijn ogen groot. 'U bent vrienden van Kolonel Prower?' 'Kolonel Prower?' zeiden ze allemaal verbaasd. 'Er komt een escorte aan die u zal begeleiden naar de juiste plaats om te landen. Kolonel Prower zal daar op u wachten.' Het contact was verbroken. Iedereen in de kamer was stomverbaasd en aangezien het gesprek over de intercom door iedereen was gevolgd lag het hele schip in stilte. 'Sally, daar is de escorte,' deelde Antoine mee. Cream, Amy en Mina Mongoose kwamen binnenlopen. 'Had ik het woord kolonel goed verstaan,' vroeg Amy in de besturingsruimte. 'Dat is wat ik verstond,' zei Rotor. Een half uur lang zaten de 56 personen op het gigantische ruimteschip in spanning en nadat het schip de grond had geraakt van Anberlin barstte iedereen van de nieuwsgierigheid. Sonic stond vooraan, toen de deur van hun ruimteschip openging. Langzaam zakte de deur naar beneden en in de tussentijd werd er een trap uitgevouwen. Iedereen rekte zijn nek om, over de anderen voor hem, naar buiten te kijken om een glimp van Anberlin, en misschien Tails, op te vangen. Nog voor de deur volledig naar beneden was geschoven, zag Sonic Tails staan... in uniform. Iets in hem zei dat er iets mis was op deze planeet. Tails was niet alleen. Om heen stonden anderen in militair kostuum. Niet zoals alle anderen, had Tails een glimlach op zijn gezicht... dat luchtte Sonic op. Hoe formeel hij eruit zag, tegenover vrienden deed hij altijd hetzelfde. Zijn ogen schitterden toen hij Sonic en de anderen zag staan. Toen de trap eindelijk de grond had bereikt stond Sonic even stil. Hij liep langzaam van de trap af en liep op Tails af. Tails verliet zijn plaats en liep op Sonic af. In het midden ontmoetten ze elkaar. 'Je bent gegroeid, knul,' zei Sonic. Tails' glimlach werd groter. Opeens verdween hij. 'Raar hè,' zei hij. 'Mijn volgende ontmoeting met jou had ik nooit in deze situatie willen doen. Het spijt me.' Achter hen stapten alle anderen uit. 'Ja... wat is er aan de hand, Tails. Die luchtverkeersleider noemde je kolonel en je staat hier in uniform. Je... er is toch oorlog, hè.' Het laatste zei Sonic lachend. Tails lachte niet mee. De anderen hoorden alles. Sonic hield op met lachen. Tails keek met een gezicht dat niet veel goeds vertelde. En Sonic zag dat. Tails knikte zachtjes en zei toen in een ernstige toon: 'Ja, Sonic. Er is oorlog.' Iedereen was geschokt. Tails ging verder: 'Ik vindt het heel jammer om jullie op zo'n moment te ontvangen. Ik had jullie moeten vertellen toen jullie contact met me opnamen. Ik denk dat ik jullie een uitleg ben verschuldigd.' 'Maar... dat kolonel-gedoe... ben je echt...' Tails knikte. 'Ik ben inderdaad kolonel.' Hij richtte zich tot de rest van de soldaten en zei: 'Jullie kunnen gaan.' De soldaten verlieten de plek waar iedereen stond. 'Jullie ruimteschip zal in een hangar worden gezet, maak je daar maar geen zorgen over. Volg me.' Tails draaide zich om en liep naar een groot gebouw. Stil volgde iedereen Tails naar het gebouw. Het gebouw was voor hen leek als een doolhof. 'Hoe is het mogelijk dat je hier de weg kent,' zei Sonic rondkijkend. 'Dat moet wel als je er twee maanden lang in hebt gevochten,' zei Tails met een neutrale toon in zijn stem. 'Hoe lang is die oorlog nu eigenlijk bezig?' Tails dacht na. 'Ik ben hier 6 jaar geleden aangekomen... even denken. Zo'n 5 jaar, denk ik zo,' zei hij. 'Vijf jaar?!' 'Dat is wat ik zei.' Tails ging een deur door en liep een grote zaal vol met stoelen in. Vooraan de zaal stond een opgehoogd podium, met een kleine lessenaar erop. Deze zaal zag eruit alsof het voor mededelingen werd gebruikt die tegen een grote groep werden gezegd. 'Zoek een plek uit,' zei Tails, terwijl hij bij de deur bleef staan. Nadat iedereen was gaan zitten, duwde hij de deur terug in de deuropening en liep hij naar het podium, waar hij achter de lessenaar ging staan. 'Ik denk dat jullie nogal geschrokken zijn,' zei Tails de zaal is. Hij keek beschaamd naar de lessenaar en daarna de zaal in. 'Het spijt me dat ik het niet heb gezegd. Ik wilde jullie vreugde niet onderdrukken en jullie in spanning laten. Ik vindt het heel jammer dat ik jullie niet in betere tijden kan ontvangen. Ik ben heel wat uitleg verschuldigd. Laat ik maar beginnen bij de dag dat ik hier aankwam. Ik was hier naartoe gehaald, omdat ze mijn hulp wilden in technologie. Het was een fijn werk en ik heb in één jaar heel veel geholpen. Maar ongeveer een jaar na aankomst, dat is vijf jaar geleden, begon het onrustig te worden tussen de ratten en de konijnen...' Iedereen keek verward. 'Oh... sorry. Ik was vergeten te vertellen dat elk diersoort in een bepaald land woont. Je hebt uitzonderingen, zoals de luchtverkeersleider, maar over het algemeen... jullie snappen het wel. Ik was bij de onenigheid tussen de ratten en de konijnen. Dat duurde zo'n drie maanden. Ondanks de pogingen van de andere landen om een oorlog te voorkomen, verklaarden de ratten eerst de oorlog met de konijnen en later, met hulp van de katten, de egels, de tijgers en de spinnen, verklaarden ze oorlog met de omliggende landen. In twee jaar viel bijna de gehele wereld voor hun voeten. Slechts enkele landen bestaan nog en vechten op dit moment met de vijand. Deze landen zijn de mierenegels, bijen, kameleons, lynxen, ijsberen en zoals je ziet, de vossen. Van al die landen hebben de vossen het meeste succes. Deze zaal waar jullie in zitten is meer dan vijf maanden lang een slagveld geweest tussen de vossen en de egels en ratten. Maar ook de vossen zijn langzaam aan het verliezen. Toen de oorlog begon, werd iedere inwoner gerekruteerd en naar het front gestuurd om daar te vechten. Maar met de bergachtige gebieden tussen het land van de vossen, Vulpos, en het land van de ratten, Rattos, zijn de ratten dik in het voordeel.' 'Voordeel? Waarom zijn de ratten in het voordeel in bergachtige gebieden?' vroeg Sonic. 'Oh... dat ben ik vergeten te vertellen. Tja... hoe zeg je dat? Iedereen op Anberlin heeft bepaalde krachten in zich. Welke kracht hangt af van de kleur vacht of huid.' 'Kracht? Hoe bedoel je dat?' 'Mijn vacht is wit en oranje. Wit staat voor ijs, oranje voor kristal.' Hij zag zijn vrienden verward kijken. 'Ik zal wat laten zien. Zie je die lege stoel daar?' Tails wees naar een onbezette stoel naast Knuckles. Yzae Derzo,' ''dacht hij. Hij hield zijn handen naar voren, op de stoel gericht en een straal ijs schoot richting de stoel. De stoel bevroor onmiddellijk. Knuckles sprong van schrik op Big the Cats schoot. 'Had je niet een ander testobject kunnen uitkiezen?!' zei hij kwaad. De anderen keken naar Tails met grote ogen en opengevallen monden. 'Mondo cool,' zei Sonic verbaasd. 'Vandaar dat niemand hier wapens draagt. Iedereen heeft zijn eigen krachten.' Het was even stil. Knuckles ging weer op zijn eigen plaats zitten en keek verbaasd naar de bevroren stoel. 'Ik denk dat ik alles heb uitgelegd. Als niemand vragen heeft, breng ik jullie naar het hotel.' 'Tails?' vroeg iemand. 'Wie zei dat?' 'Ik.' Ray the Flying Squirrel stak zijn hand omhoog. 'Is het hier wel veilig?' Tails zuchtte en keek naar zijn schoenen. 'Op dit moment ben je nergens veilig.' Hij keek de zaal weer in met een treurig gezicht. 'Ik vindt het zo erg voor jullie dat er hier oorlog is. Jullie hadden zoveel gepland en dat valt allemaal in duigen door die stomme oorlog.' Zijn moeder stond op en liep naar voren. Hij legde haar handen op zijn schouders. 'Het maakt niet uit. Iedereen is trots op je. En aan die oorlog kun jij toch niets doen. Schud het van je af en maak een goede tijd met ons mee.' Tails keek met tranen in zijn ogen naar zijn moeder. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik moet terug, mam. Over vier dagen moet ik terug. Terug naar het front.' Zijn moeder en hij omhelsden elkaar. Alle anderen zaten er wat onverschillig bij, niet wetend wat ze moesten doen. Sonic liep naar voren. Tails maakte zich los van zijn moeder en keek zijn beste vriend aan. 'Het spijt me, Sonic. Ik weet zeker dat je dit heel anders had voorgesteld. Ik had het eerder moeten zeggen.' 'Tails... Het maakt niet uit. We zijn hier gekomen voor jou.' Een glimlach verscheen op Tails' gezicht. Drie kloppen op de deur. 'Open,' commandeerde Tails, terwijl hij naar de tv keek in zijn hotelkamer, die hij deelde met zijn vader en moeder. De deur ging langzaam open. Sonic, Knuckles en Shadow stapten naar binnen. 'Hey,' zei Tails, niet wetend wat hij anders moest zeggen. 'Hey, Tails. Hoe gaat het man?' 'Beter. Ik kijk het laatste nieuws. 't Voorspelt niet veel goeds.' Op een scherm zat een bruine vos in pak het nieuws te vertellen. Met een ernstig gezicht vertelde hij de laatste berichten betreffend de oorlog en alles daar omheen. Sonic, Knuckles en Shadow stapten naar binnen. 'Wat drinken?' vroeg Tails. 'Wat heb je?' vroeg Sonic. 'Niets wat je kent. Ik schenk wel wat in. Ga maar ergens zitten.' Tails ging de keuken in en Sonic, Knuckles en Shadow gingen op een bank zitten, kijkend naar de tv. '...vandaag heeft het Vulpos leger een klein verlies geleden op de Emery-berg. De ratten en de egels dreven onze troepen terug tot over de Lecrae Pass. Het dodental aan onze kant is op 5000 geschat. Dan nog nieuws...' De tv werd uitgedrukt door Tails. 'We weten in ieder geval dat er weer te veel doden aan onze kant zijn gevallen.' Hij gaf Sonic, Shadow en Knuckles wat drinken. 'Ze mogen mij en Shadow niet echt, hè?' Tails schudde zijn hoofd. 'Iedereen haat de vijand. Ze zijn zonder reden begonnen. De vossen hadden een neutrale status, maar de egels zijn zonder waarschuwing binnengedrongen en hebben in 4 jaar meer dan de helft van Vulpos ingenomen. Ik heb veel meegemaakt.' 'Hoe heb je de titel van kolonel bereikt?' 'Een goede soldaat zijn en door de jaren heen bewijzen dat je die titel waard bent.' Hij zuchtte. 'In een strijd verander je in een monster, niet nadenkend over wat je doet. Het enige wat geld is overleven en er voor zorgen dat je maten hetzelfde doen. Je wordt een moordmachine. Je volgt je training en denkt niet na. Het nadenken gebeurt pas na een strijd. Geen enkele vos is trots op de aantallen die hij heeft vermoord. Heldendaden... daar zijn wij vossen trots op, in tegenstelling tot die laffe egels, die...' Tails keek beschaamd naar Sonic en Shadow. 'Eh... Sorry. Ik schoot even uit mijn slof.' 'Maakt niet uit. Ik snap het. Shadow, Knuckles en ik hebben met de rest gepraat en we hebben besloten je te helpen.' Tails, die net een slok nam, verslikte zich. Na enkele kuchen, zei hij: 'Wat?!' 'We willen je helpen,' zei Sonic. 'Jullie maken geen kans,' zei Tails waarschuwend. 'Nou ja... Shadow, Silver en Blaze zouden een goede aanwinst zijn, zeker Shadow, maar de rest is hulpeloos.' 'Ik heb mezelf wel vaker in een verwachte status van hulpeloos gered,' zei Sonic. 'Yzae Cebaro,' ''dacht Tails, terwijl hij zijn handen in een omgekeerd kommetje hield. Een ijskoepel vormde zich om Sonic, Shadow en Knuckles heen. 'Hè, wat,' riep Sonic in verbazing uit. '''Omsjatemo,' ''dacht Tails. De ijskoepel verdween. 'Wat ik al zei: hulpeloos.' 'Hoe... hoe doe je dat?' vroeg Knuckles verbaasd. 'Ik heb al uitgelegd dat de kleur van je huid bepaald welke krachten je hebt. Ik heb ijs en kristal en kan daardoor dus ijs en kristal gebruiken op elke manier. Je moet daarvoor wel de commando's, de gebaren weten en de krachten in je leren ontdekken.' 'Welke krachten zou ik hebben?' vroeg Knuckles. 'Vuur... je bent een Fotia, iemand die vuur zou kunnen bedienen. Sonic heeft lucht en is een Aeras. Shadow heeft meer dan een kleur en heeft daarom niet alleen vuur, maar ook Chaos. Hij is daardoor dus een Fotia en een Chaos.' 'Chaos?' vroeg Shadow. Gebruiken ze dat hier?' 'Het is extreem moeilijk om te leren en maar weinigen kunnen het werkelijk bedienen. Chaos's, Anberlix die Chaos Energy bedienen, zijn daarom ook de meest krachtige wezens op Anberlin. Shadow hier zou een grote aanwinst zijn voor het Vulpos Army, maar ik weet niet of hij veel liefde van de vossen zal ontvangen.' Hij stopte even met praten, nam een slok en ging verder. 'Zoals je net zag, waren jullie compleet verrast door mijn ijskoepel. Nu is deze ijskoepel niet heel erg sterk, aangezien hier geen ijs aanwezig is. Maar in de bergen, zullen de ratten je afslachten. Duizenden vossen en andere Anberlix sterven onder de stenen koepels van de ratten, hier Rattae, of enkelvoud, Ratti, genoemd. Je zou er misschien met een Sonic Spin uit kunnen gaan, maar een koepel is niet de enige aanval. Tenzij je de aanvallen kent van je eigen soort, kunnen jullie niet meedoen.' 'Maar ik kan hier toch niet blijven zitten, terwijl jij je daar rot vecht. Dat kan ik niet over m'n hart krijgen. Kan je het ons niet leren?' 'Weinig kans, aangezien ik alleen degenen kan leren die wit en oranje zijn.' 'Kan iemand anders het ons dan niet leren. Iemand moet het jou toch hebben geleerd?' 'Dat is waar. Maar vergeet niet dat jullie met 56 man zijn. Bovendien is het nu oorlog. Bijna iedereen is naar het front.' 'Tails... er moet toch een manier zijn? Wie is degene die het je heeft geleerd?' 'Zijn naam weet ik niet precies. Het is een heel oude kameleon die iedereen “The Master” noemt. Als kameleon weet hij namelijk alle aanvallen.' 'Nou dan... waar wachten we nog op!' zei Sonic, terwijl hij opstond. 'Ik weet het niet... Oké, maar ik wil eerst iets met jullie afspreken. De man is heel oud, maar niet te onderschatten. Hij is een van de sterkste mensen op Anberlix en kent alle commando's tot in de puntjes. Ik wil dat jullie hem met het grootste respect behandelen en mij het woord laten doen. Begrepen!' zei hij op een commanderende toon. 'Ik heb het gesnapt,' zei Sonic. 'Ga ons voor.' Na een wandeling van vijf minuten door de stad, die nog steeds werd opgebouwd, kwamen ze aan bij een klein huisje, weg van de drukte in de stad. Tails klopte op de deur en gebaarde de drie nog eens stil te zijn. De deur ging vanzelf open. Een donkere ruimte was het enige wat de vier konden zien. 'Plantencommando,' fluisterde Tails naar zijn drie vrienden. 'Daar heb je helemaal gelijk in, Tails,' zei een schorre stem vanuit het duister. 'Het spijt me als ik stoor,' zei Tails beleefd. 'Nee, nee. Kom binnen. Wie zijn er bij je?' 'Sonic, Shadow en Knuckles. Ze zijn niet van Anberlin, maar van Mobius, waar ik vandaan kom.' 'Ik weet het. Ik heb veel over jullie gehoord van Tails.' Plotseling ging het licht aan. In een wiegstoel zat een oude kameleon. 'Waarom ben je hier, Tails?' 'U weet van de aankomst van al mijn vrienden?' 'Ja,' zei de kameleon kort. 'Velen van hen zijn op mijn planeet stuk voor stuk helden. Ze hebben besloten mij te helpen, maar kennen de commando's niet.' Een glimlach schoof over het gezicht van de oude kameleon. 'Natuurlijk zou ik het ze willen leren, Tails.' 'Allemaal?!' vroeg Tails verbaasd. 'Het zijn er 56!' '53. Shadow is klaar voor de strijd en Blaze en Silver kennen de commando's ook al.' 'Dat maakt weinig verschil. Zoiets is onmogelijk.' Een ernstige blik verscheen op het gezicht van de oude kameleon. Met een luchtcommando tilde hij zichzelf op en zweefde hij zich vlak voor Tails. 'Niets is onmogelijk. Bovendien zou menig Anberli (inwoner van Anberlin) het niet eens willen. Moed is het halve werk, Tails. Heb vertrouwen in je vrienden. Maak je geen zorgen over hen en over mij. Het komt allemaal goed. In deze tijden van oorlog is vertrouwen het beste wat je kunt krijgen en hebben.' 'Bedankt. Ik zal vertrouwen hebben. Nogmaals bedankt voor uw diensten.' 'Geen dank. Voor zo'n prettige leerling als jij doe ik alles.' De oude kameleon zweefde weer terug in zijn stoel. Het licht ging uit. Sonic, Knuckles en Shadow gingen de deur uit. Tails volgde hen. De deur viel zelf dicht. Drie minuten lang liepen ze naast elkaar zonder iets te zeggen. De mensen die ze tegenkwamen keken wraakzuchtig naar Shadow en Sonic. 'Die man weet goed hij indruk op iemand moet maken,' zei Sonic. 'Ik kan de man niet genoeg bedanken.' Het volgende moment schoof er een vuurkoepel over de vier Mobians heen. 'Hey!' riep Tails verschrikt uit. Vier vossen kwamen op hen aflopen. 'Er zitten twee verraders tussen,' zei een van hen. 'Laat ons gaan,' riep Tails tegen de voorste, waarschijnlijk de leider van de vier. 'Jullie laten gaan? Misschien jij en de mierenegel, maar die egels zeker niet.' 'Ze hebben niks misdaan!' 'Nee, vast niet. Die monsters aan het front doen zeker ook niks! Door hen heb ik nu geen vader meer!' 'CHAOS SPEAR!' riep Shadow, terwijl hij een Chaos Spear tegen de vuurkoepel gooide. De vuurkoepel verdween. Bij het roepen van het commando keken de vossen angstig naar Shadow. 'H-h-hij...' zei de leider van de vier stotterend. De vier vossen draaiden zich om en wilden wegrennen, maar Tails stak daar een stokje voor. '''Yzae Cebaro,' ''dacht hij. Een koepel verscheen over de vier vossen. 'Laat ons gaan,' schreeuwde een van de vossen. Die egel zal ons vermoorden!' 'Dat doet-ie niet.' 'Elke egel is een moordmachine. Geen uitzonderingen,' zei een ander bang. 'Dit,' zei Tails met een stem, zoals alleen een kolonel dat kon,' zijn Sonic en Shadow, twee van mijn beste vrienden. Wij vieren komen van de planeet Mobius. Zij zijn vandaag aangekomen. Ik heb sinds het begin van de oorlog meegevochten en heb daarmee de titel kolonel verdiend. Mijn vrienden kunnen er niks aan doen dat hun soort hier de vijand is. En aangezien ik een kolonel ben, zullen jullie hier niet ongestraft mee wegkomen!' Tails was van woede rood aangelopen. 'Nee. Ze deden wat ze dachten dat goed was,' zei Sonic. Tails draaide zich om. 'Het gaat niet alleen daarom. Ze vielen een kolonel aan.' 'Laat ze gaan, of wil je soms net zo slecht als mijn slechte soortgenoten zijn.' '''Omsjatemo,' ''dacht Tails. De koepel verdween. 'Je hebt gelijk,' zei Tails. Hij keek de vossen aan. 'Jullie hebben geluk dat Sonic me heeft overgehaald. Ik wil jullie namen en een verzekering dat dit niet weer gebeurd!' zei Tails. Bibberend gaven de vossen hun namen op, terwijl Tails ze ergens op een papiertje opschreef. De vier vossen beloofden alle vier dat dit nooit meer zou gebeuren en renden toen snel weg. Allevier keken ze hen na. 'Iedereen is bang voor Chaos's,' mompelde Tails. Ze liepen verder naar het hotel. ''Vier dagen later... 'Ik denk niet echt dat ze me mogen,' fluisterde Silver in Tails' oor. Silver, Shadow, Blaze en Tails zaten samen met nog een stuk of tien andere vossen in een legerwagen, op weg naar het kamp, vanwaar ze naar het front zouden worden gestuurd. De vossen was uitgelegd wie Blaze, Shadow en Silver waren, maar veel had het niet geholpen. Het was dat Tails erbij was, anders hadden de vossen Silver, Blaze en Shadow helemaal belachelijk hebben gemaakt. 'Ik kan ze niet commanderen om vrolijk te doen,' zei Tails. 'Het is het best zo. Jullie wilden zelf mee.' Silver knikte. De auto begon vaart te minderen. 'We zijn er. Uitstappen!' riep Tails, terwijl hij de wagen uitsprong. Het kamp was niet heel groot en bestond over het algemeen uit tenten. De rotsgrond gaf het kamp niet echt een vrolijk uiterlijk. In het midden van het kamp stond een klein huisje. Tails liep samen met Shadow, Silver en Blaze naar dat gebouwtje, terwijl de rest van de vossen hun eigen tenten gingen opzetten. Terwijl ze door het kamp liepen werden Shadow, Silver en Blaze vijandig aangekeken en het was de militaire uitrusting die de vossen vertelde dat de drie aan hun kant stonden. Tails duwde de deur van het kleine gebouwtje open. De vos achter de balie ging meteen in de houding staan. 'Kolonel Prower!' zei hij, zoals het behoorde. 'Ik heb hier drie nieuwe rekruten.' 'Rekruten? Bedoelt u niet gevangenen?' Tails keek de vos vernietigend aan. 'Oh... rekruten... Namen?' 'Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog en Blaze the Cat.' 'Sha-dow the Hed-ge-hog,' zei de vos terwijl hij de namen opschreef. 'Sil-ver the Hedge-hog, Bla-ze the Cat... Meestal schrijf ik zulke namen in de lijst van gevangenen.' 'Kun je dat herhalen?!' zei Tails kwaad. De vos slikte toen hij een boze Kolonel Prower voor zich zag staan. 'N-niks.' 'Jouw spreek ik later nog wel. Kom mee. Jullie slapen bij mij, anders wordt je straks nog voor gevangene aangezien,' zei Tails tegen de drie. Ze liepen verder het gebouwtje in. 'Deze slaapplaats is voor de hooggeplaatste vossen, neem ik aan,' concludeerde Blaze. Tails knikte. Hij deed een deur open en stapte naar binnen. Het was een kleine kamer met twee stapelbedden, een klein houten tafeltje, vier stoelen, een wastafeltje en een spiegel. 'Het is niet bepaald luxe, maar dit is het beste wat ik jullie, en mezelf, kan aanbieden. Ik ga nu even nog wat bespreken met de veldleider.' Tails liep de kamer weer uit en deed de deur dicht. 'Zo... daar zijn we dan,' zei Silver. 'Ik had veel verwacht, maar niet dit,' zei Shadow. 'Ja. We komen Tails opzoeken en het eerste wat we doen is in een oorlog helpen vechten.' 'We zijn niet echt gewild hier,' zei Blaze. 'Als je vijf jaar lang tegen egels vecht, denk ik ook niet dat je veel goeds over ze kunt denken.' 'Hebben we hier wel goed aan gedaan?' vroeg Blaze zich af. Shadow en Silver keken Blaze aan. 'Ik bedoel... We komen hier om Tails te zien en als we aankomen komen we een wereld in oorlog tegen. Hadden we niet beter terug kunnen gaan naar Mobius?' 'En de rest van deze wereld laten stikken? We zijn helden. Helden kunnen het niet laten om voor het goede te vechten. Als we terug waren gegaan en we horen later dat heel de planeet is overgenomen, zou ik het niet over mijn hart kunnen krijgen,' zei Shadow. 'Alsof wij een verschil maken. Er zijn maar 56 van ons. Minder, als we de ouderen niet meerekenen. Er zouden net zo goed vossen in onze plaats kunnen gaan en het zou geen verschil maken,' redeneerde Blaze. 'Zeg dat niet te snel. Welke vos op Anberlin is een Chaos? Tails zei dat iedereen bang is voor Chaos's.' 'Die spinnen zijn Chaos's.' 'Tails zei dat die hier niet zitten. Enkel egels en ratten.' De deur ging open en Tails kwam binnen. 'Er zijn ratten en egels in zicht. Kom mee.' Blaze, Shadow en Silver stonden op en liepen achter Tails de deur uit. Buiten renden er overal vossen rond. 'DE EGELS KOMEN ERAAN!' schreeuwde een rode vos, terwijl hij de bergen in wees. 'Let's do it to it,' zei Tails zacht. Enkele vossen sprongen de lage afbakening van het kamp over en liepen de bergen in. Tails sprak een van de voorbij rennende vossen aan. 'Eric Weaver!' De vos stopte en ging meteen in de houding staan. 'Weet je waar luitenant Rimer is?' 'Linkerhelft van het kamp, kolonel Prower.' 'Bedankt.' Tails liep naar de linkerhelft van het kamp waar Tails even later luitenant Rimer vond. 'Luitenant Rimer!' Luitenant Rimer draaide zich om en zag Tails. 'Kolonel!' 'Heb je iedereen ingelicht over de nieuwe rekruten?' 'Yessir!' 'Mooi. Zorg dat je blijft leven.' Tails draaide zich om, met Shadow, Blaze en Silver achter zich aan. 'Die kolonel Prower is altijd hetzelfde, maakt niet uit in welke situatie,' ''dacht luitenant Rimer. Tails, Silver, Shadow en Blaze renden nu ook naar de bergen, waar kapitein Dorr de troepen had verzameld. Ze kwamen net op tijd aan om het gevecht te zien beginnen. Om een van de soldaten werd omvangen door een stenen koepel. Over een richel sprongen de egels en ratten nu tevoorschijn. Shadow rende naar een van de egels, hier Ernicae, of enkelvoud, Erniaci, geheten, en sloeg hem met een flinke klap bewusteloos. Het volgende moment schoot er een stenen muur voor hem naar boven, waar Shadow tegenaan smakte. Een rat achter hem zei: 'Verrader. Ik hoop dat je...' Verder kwam hij niet. Hij werd geraakt door een vuurbal en werd tegen zijn eigengemaakte muur gesmeten. De rat was dood. Even keek Shadow op de rat neer. Een stroompje bloed liep uit zijn mond en zijn ogen stonden glazig. De twee seconden dat hij op de rat neerkeek, waren voor een andere rat voldoende om hem met een stenen hand vast te pakken. Het kneep zijn hele lichaam samen. 'Chaos Control!' riep hij. Hij teleporteerde zich weg achter de rat die hem aanviel. Deze stond verbaasd naar de lege hand te kijken. 'Dat was een slecht idee,' zei Shadow. 'Chaos Spear!' Een Chaos Spear verscheen in Shadows hand en hij wierp hem naar de rat. De rat werd frontaal geraakt en vloog enkele meters naar voren, voor hij tegen een rots terechtkwam. '''De vossen verliezen snel terrein. Dit moet ophouden. En er is maar een manier hoe we dat kunnen doen,' ''dacht Shadow. Hij deed zijn Inhibitor Rings af, de dingen die zijn kracht beperkten. 'Vulpos Army! Maak dat je wegkomt!' schreeuwde Shadow. Enkele vossen keken hem aan, alsof hij gek was geworden. Shadow deed enkele stappen naar voren en werd opeens omringd door een rode gloed: pure Chaos Energy. Hij trok nu alle aandacht. De vossen deden enkele stappen achteruit. De ratten en de egels keken angstig naar Shadow. 'CHAOS BLAST!' schreeuwde Shadow. Een grote straal Chaos Energy schoot naar het gemengde leger van egels en ratten. Rennen had nu geen zin meer. Het leger werd geraakt door de Chaos Blast. Overal vlogen egels en ratten in de lucht. Zijn aanval had veel effect gehad. Meer dan de helft van de vijand was uitgeschakeld. 'Terugtrekken!' schreeuwde een aanvoerder van de ratten. 'O, nee,' zei Silver. Dat dacht je maar.' Hij gebruikte zijn telekinesis en tilde de aanvoerder op. 'Hey. Zet me neer, vuile verrader!' 'Nooit van m'n leven, stuk huisvuil!' riep Silver. Hij smeet de leider tegen een rots. Silver tilde versufte leider weer op en zei: 'Je gaat boeten voor de ellende die je hier te weeg hebt gebracht,' zei Silver grimmig. 'Iemand... elektrocuteer hem effe.' Drie stralen elektriciteit schoten naar de leider, die nog maar net de tijd had om met een stenen muur de aanvallen te blokken. Bovendien verloor Silver door de stenen muur controle over de leider. Deze viel naar beneden en bleef versuft liggen. De egels en ratten die de Chaos Blast hadden overleefd renden weg, achtervolgd door de vossen. Shadow lag verzwakt op de grond. Hij probeerde bij bewustzijn te blijven. Hij stond op, liep naar zijn Inhibitor Rings, maar zakte vlak voor de Inhibitor Rings van uitputting neer. Hij werd wakker op een bed. Toen hij zijn ogen opendeed zag hij Tails boven zich. Hij ging rechtop zitten, gooide het laken weg en ging uit bed. 'Gaat het?' vroeg Tails. Shadow knikte. 'Hoe is het met de rest.' 'Goed. De vijand is helemaal ingemaakt. We hebben gewonnen dankzij jou.' Shadow glimlachte. 'Waar ben ik?' 'Het huisje. Ik kan je mededelen dat we versterking krijgen van een leger bijen en lynxen.' 'Dat hebben we hard nodig. Zijn we veel man kwijtgeraakt?' 'Niet veel. Dankzij jou.' Shadow liep de ziekenzaal uit, gevolgd door Tails. 'Wanneer komt de versterking aan?' 'Morgen. Dan gaan we een overval op hun kamp doen.' 'Ik zou dat kamp graag eens willen verkennen,' zei Shadow. 'Waarom zou je dat doen?' 'Vechten op onbekend terrein is nooit goed. Ik neem Silver en Blaze wel mee.' Ze liepen door de buitendeur en stapten naar buiten. Het sneeuwde. 'Vooruit. Ik geef je wel twee tot drie vossen mee.' Shadow haalde een wenkbrauw omhoog. 'Weet je zeker dat ze met ons willen samenwerken?' 'Na wat je gister hebt gedaan...' 'Nog wat gehoord van Sonic en de rest.' 'Niks.' 'Hoe lang duurt het om alles onder de knie te krijgen?' 'De gemiddelde persoon heeft een maand nodig om de basis onder de knie te krijgen. Maar het schijnt dat Mobians het sneller doen dan normaal... We moeten maar afwachten.' Ze stopten bij een tent. 'McManus! Barton! Lockwood!' zei Tails streng. Een vossenhoofd kwam tevoorschijn. 'Kolonel Prower!' zei hij verschrikt. 'Ik wil jullie drie zometeen in mijn kamer hebben,' commandeerde Tails. 'Yessir!' Tails draaide zich om. 'Shadow... ga jij Blaze en Silver halen. Ik wil jullie in mijn kantoor hebben. Ik moet nog iemand spreken. Even later zaten er acht personen in Tails' kantoor: Silver, Shadow, Blaze, Mike McManus, Jason Barton, korporaal Chris Lockwood, Collin Stoddard en vanzelfsprekend Tails zelf. 'Ik heb een kleine “missie” voor jullie. Shadow hier,' hij wees achterover zittend in zijn stoel naar Shadow,' maakte mij attent op het feit dat vechten op onbekend terrein niet op ons voordeel werkt. Jullie missie is om het terrein zonder op te vallen verkennen en eventuele aanvalsplannen bedenken. Sergeant Shadow leidt de missie. 'Sergeant Shadow?' zeiden Silver en Blaze. 'Sergeant Shadow?' zeiden McManus, Barton, Lockwood en Stoddard. 'Sergeant Shadow?' zei Shadow zelf. 'Sergeant Shadow,' bevestigde Tails. Iedereen, behalve Tails, keek jaloers naar Shadow. 'Jullie kunnen je gaan voorbereiden.' Iedereen, behalve Chris Lockwood stond op en verliet de kamer. 'Sergeant Shadow?' vroeg Lockwood nogmaals. 'Ja. Met zijn actie van gisteren had hij het dubbel en dwars verdiend.' Lockwood keek kwaad naar Tails. 'Ik vecht nu al vier jaar in dit leger en ik krijg over die hele tijd alleen maar de titel van korporaal. En nu doet die egel,' het woord egel werd met afschuw uitgesproken,' eens stoer en meteen verdient hij de titel van sergeant. Als het iemand sergeant moet zijn, ben ik het!' Hij zette zijn handen op het bureau van Tails en leunde naar voren, om zijn woorden kracht bij te zetten. Tails' gezicht stond neutraal. Langzaam stond hij op, zette zijn handen op een zelfde manier op het bureau en zei op een strenge, gebiedende toon: 'Heb jij ooit de wereld gered van complete vernietiging. Heb jij sinds de dag dat je leeft gevochten voor vrijheid? Nee! Shadow wel. Ik ook. Mijn wereld lijkt op deze wereld alleen is de toestand iets erger. Daar had Dr. Eggman heel de wereld overgenomen en iedereen in robots veranderd. Ik was een van de enigsten die het overleefde. In Vulpes City zitten 53 van mijn vrienden van diezelfde planeet... stuk voor stuk zijn ze helden, die hebben geholpen met het vechten tegen de vijand. En 6 jaar geleden, vlak voordat ik hier kwam, zijn we er eindelijk in geslaagd. Ze verdienen stuk voor stuk titels boven luitenant en kapitein.' Korporaal Lockwood keek met een kwaad in de ogen van zijn meerdere, draaide zich toen om en zei: 'Ik zie wel.' Vervolgens liep hij de kamer uit. Tails liet zich weer in zijn stoel vallen en verzonk in gedachten. ''Vulpes City... Sonic duwde de aan-knop van de tv in. '...dan goed nieuws vanuit het front. Gisteren vocht het Vulpos Army op de Emery-berg tegen een gemengd leger van Erniacae (egels) en Rattae (ratten). Door de ongelofelijke kracht van sergeant Shadow the Hedgehog, een Erniaci die aan onze kant staat, won het Vulpes Army ruim en hebben ze de vijand tot over de Luna Halo-Pass teruggedreven...' Sonic was verbaasd. 'Hé, Knux. Shadow is ginds bezig geweest!' riep Sonic. Er klonk wat gekreun en onder het laken van Knuckles' bed kwam een slaperig hoofd tevoorschijn. Hij keek even op de klok, werd boos en zei: 'Het is warempel zeven uur. Ga in je bed liggen en slapen! Maak mij in ieder geval niet wakker.' 'Shadow is een held.' 'En ik ben een Guardian... het boeit me niet. Het was gisteren 12 uur toen ik in slaap viel. Laat me effe pitten.' Knuckles ging weer liggen, maar Sonic gooide de lakens van Knuckles weg. 'Opstaan, luilak.' Knuckles werd kwaad. Met moeite wist hij zijn woede in te houden. Terwijl hij uit zijn bed kwam, wierp hij Sonic een vernietigende blik toe, die pardoes in de lach schoot. 'Lach maar,' zei Knuckles. 'Vandaag ben jij degene die om 12 uur pas naar bed gaat en dan ben ik degene die morgen lacht,' zei hij met een schorre stem. Hij liep naar een wastafeltje en gooide wat water in zijn gezicht om wakker te worden. Het hielp niet veel. 'De volgende keer, Knux,' zei Sonic,' maak ik je wakker met een frisse wind.' 'Morgen,' zei Knuckles,' zal ik je uit je bed branden.' Zonder dat ze het merkten ging de deur open en stapte Sally naar binnen. 'Aan het bekvechten?' vroeg ze met een glimlach. 'Bekvechten om zeven uur in de morgen... ik moet er niet aan denken,' zei Knuckles. Sally lachte even en zei: 'Hoe is het met jullie training?' 'Goed... 't Is vet. Alleen jammer dat ze het voor de verkeerde doelen gebruiken.' 'Ik zit alsmaar aan Tails te denken. Hij is erg veranderd in de tussentijd. Ik bedoel... kijk eens wat hij heeft bereikt. Hij verlaat Mobius als 11-jarig vosje en de eerstvolgende keer dat je hem spreekt is hij een 17-jarige kolonel in het leger en vecht hij tegen ratten, egels en andere dieren die de wereld willen veroveren.' 'Ze laten elke nieuwsuitzending een kaart zien van de wereld met de veranderingen die in de oorlog zijn gemaakt. De Echidnae (mierenegels/echidna's) hebben heel wat voor elkaar gekregen,' zei Sonic. 'Kon ook niet anders,' zei Knuckles. 'Sally... ik neem aan dat je hier niet bent gekomen om te zeggen dat je de hele tijd aan Tails zit te denken...' 'Nee. Dat zou onzin zijn. Ik heb net generaal Pratten gesproken. Van hem ben ik een aantal dingen te weten gekomen. Ten eerste: We worden niet allemaal in één kamp gezet. Iedereen wordt over de hele wereld verspreid...' 'Wat!' riep Knuckles uit van verbazing. 'Jij, bijvoorbeeld, zult niet in Tails' kamp vechten, maar naar Echidnos gaan om samen met de Echidnae te vechten tegen de Araneae (spinnen). Sonic zal wel naar Tails' kamp gaan, maar er wordt van je verwacht dat je Tails niet meer aanspreekt met “Tails” in het kamp, maar als “kolonel Prower”. Hij is kolonel en je hoort hem bij die titel aan te spreken. 'Ah... kom op nou. Da 's allemaal veel te officieel.' 'Geloof het of niet, maar Shadow, Silver en Blaze moeten het ook doen,' zei Sally. 'Hmpf...' 'Ten derde heeft hij me verteld dat het toegestaan is om je eigen kracht te gebruiken, buiten de dingen om die je hier leert. Ten vierde zei hij, dat je onderaan begint. Ik moest het vooral jou, Sonic, er goed instampen dat je normaal doet tegen je hogeren en dat je naar ze luistert. Dat was alles...' Er klonken drie klopjes op de deur van de “Master”, de oude kameleon. 'Bremdae Pajecho,' ''dacht de Master. De deur opende vanzelf. 'Wie is daar?' vroeg hij. 'Sonic,' zei het silhouet dat tegen het licht dat de kamer binnenkwam, duidelijk zichtbaar was. 'Je komt niet om te leren, hè.' '''Rogtae Amo,' ''dacht hij. Het licht in de kamer ging aan. 'Nee,' zei Sonic. 'Ik wil praten over Tails en deze oorlog.' De kameleon glimlachte. 'Tails... was een van mijn snelste leerlingen. Vooral ijs had hij binnen twee weken onder de knie. En het valt me op dat jullie Mobians het ook heel snel doen. Maar je wilde wat over Tails weten. Toen ik hem voor het eerst ontmoette was hij een verlegen vos. Hij had veel heimwee naar Mobius en vroeg zich alsmaar af of alles daar goed ging. Ik heb een band met hem die ik niet met veel Anberlix heb. De krachten die ik hem leerde hebben hem van zijn heimwee afgeholpen en meer zelfvertrouwen gegeven. Toen de oorlog uitbrak, was hij een van de weinigen die zich zonder dwang aanmeldde. Hij miste de actie. Maar twee jaar later kwam hij zwaargewond terug uit de oorlog. Zijn linkerarm was hij kwijt. Hij had toen al de titel kapitein en nadat hij weer was opgeknapt ging hij terug...' De oude kameleon keek naar Sonic. 'Tails was zijn linkerarm kwijt?' 'Heeft hij je dat niet vertelt? Hij had hem verloren toen het stenen zwaard van een rat het er af sloeg. Sindsdien loopt hij rond met een ijzeren arm. Hij draagt daarom altijd bovenkleding met lange mouwen. Nadat hij weer terug naar het front ging heeft hij zich steeds weer bewezen en hij heeft sinds een jaar geleden de titel kolonel.' 'Hij is erg veranderd.' De oude kameleon knikte. 'Iedereen veranderd. En in een oorlog verander je sneller. Tails is door jarenlange training een goede, hartelijke Anberli geworden... maar Mobian zal hij altijd blijven.' ''Een maand later... Er werd drie keer geklopt op de deur van Amy's kamer. 'Je moet komen,' zei de gedempte stem van Sally. Amy zuchtte, stond op, pakte nog wat chips mee en liep naar de deur. Terwijl ze haar chips in haar mond deed, liep ze haar hotelkamer uit. 'We moeten allemaal verzamelen,' zei Sally. 'Oh... moet ik Cream en Fiona ook roepen?' 'Dat lijkt me verstandig,' zei Sally, terwijl ze naar de volgende deur liep. 'Wacht... waar zitten we?' 'Die zaal waar Tails ons eerst ook naartoe haalde,' zei Sally, voordat ze verderliep. Achter Amy vroeg Cream: 'Wat is er aan de hand?' 'Ik weet het niet... we moeten verzamelen.' 'Wacht even!' klonk het vanuit de slaapkamer. Fiona kwam de slaapkamer uit en zei: 'Ik ken dit hele hotel niet. Als jullie zonder mij gaan ben ik binnen de kortste keren verdwaald.' Amy glimlachte. Met z'n drieën liepen ze het hotel uit en naar het vliegveld, waar ze moesten verzamelen, Even later zat iedereen in de zaal nieuwsgierig te wachten. Er klonken stemmen op de gang en Sally kwam met generaal Pratten binnenstappen. Allebei liepen ze naar de lessenaar. Sally nam het woord. 'Is iedereen aanwezig?' vroeg ze. Ze telde iedereen en zag dat niemand ontbrak. 'Dat is mooi. Ik kan jullie zeggen dat jullie training is afgelopen.' In de zaal klonk wat gejuich. 'Zonder gekkigheid... morgen vertrekken jullie naar het “front”. Jullie zullen allemaal verspreid zitten over heel Anberlix. Ik ga nu drie namen opnoemen. De eerste naam is de naam van het kamp, de tweede naam is de van het land en de derde naam, of namen, zijn de personen die in dat kamp zijn gelegerd. Hier komen ze: Blindside Camp – Chamaeleonidos – Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Archimedes the Fire Ant. Candlefuse Camp – Lynxos – Marine the Raccoon, Wave the Swallow. Pillar Camp – Lynxos - Mighty the Armadillo, Flip the Penguin. Underoath Camp – Lynxos – Ash Mongoose-Mina Mongoose. Leeland Camp – Lynxos – Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross. Rapture Ruckus Camp – Apos – Monkey Khan, Bean the Dynamite. Switchfoot Camp – Apos – Duck “Bill” Platypus, Barby Koala. Theocracy Camp – Apos – Bunnie d'Coolette, Antoine d'Coolette. Mae Camp – Apos – Charmy Bee, Saffron Bee. Saliva Camp – Vulpos – Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles “Tails” Prower, Amadeus Prower, Silver the Hedgehog. Skillet Camp – Vulpos-Rosemary Prower, Merlin Prower, Shadow the Hedgehog. Fireflight Camp – Vulpos – Rob O' the Hedge, Amy Rose, Li Moon. Sanctus Real Camp – Vulpos – Bernadette the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox, Uncle Chuck. Tourniquet Camp – Maritimos – Hershey St. John, Geoffrey St. John, Guntiver the Wolf. Seabird Camp – Maritimos – Bark the Polar Bear, Sally Acorn, Big the Cat. Flyleaf Camp – Maritimos – Rotor Walrus, Wombat Stu, Blaze the Cat. Lybecker Camp – Maritimos – Augustus the Polar Bear, Sealia the Seal. Dalton Camp – Echidnos – Knuckles the Echidna, Julie-Su the Echidna. Daughtry Camp – Echidnos – Mari-An the Echidna, Walt Wallabee, Rouge the Bat. Philmont Camp – Echidnos – Ray the Flying Squirrel, Cream the Rabbit. Starfield Camp – Echidnos – Thrash the Tasmanian Devil, Guru Emu, Erma the Ermine. Dat zijn ze. Poe... Even wat drinken hoor.' Ze pakte een glas water en dronk twee slokken, voordat ze doorging. 'Als het goed is zijn er drie Mobians die ik niet heb genoemd: E-123 Omega, Jules the Hedgehog en Hope Kintobor. Aangezien robots en Overlanders geen krachten hebben en kunnen krijgen, zullen zij hier blijven.' ''Vanaf hier moet je deelverhalen lezen. Elk kamp heeft zijn eigen verhaal.' Categorie:Blog posts